Shadows
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: One-shot or future chapter of Avatar Aang: The Greatest Power? Rated for a reason. Kataang


**Well here you guys go. Is it a one-shot or is it a future chapter of Avatar Aang: The Greatest Power?**

* * *

Shadows

Aang walked back into the familiar layout of his office and sat at his desk with a grunt. He pulled out a new piece of paper and ink and set it down in front of him. Aang set to work grudgingly, rather than being with Katara as he always wanted to be. Katara sat in their bedroom quietly knitting a new dress, occasionally getting up to try to convince Aang to come to bed.

A few hours passed as the sun sank below the horizon, bringing with it the dark moonlight shadows of the night. "Aang." Katara called him. He recognized her tone instantly, something was wrong, deathly wrong. He closed his eyes and stomped lightly on the ground, feeling around in their bedroom. He felt Katara's familiar stance, but there were two other people in the room who he didn't recognize.

Aang walked quickly around the corner and into bedroom. As he turned the corner and saw into the bedroom he saw a hooded figure behind Katara, holding a sword to her neck. The sword glinted in the moonlight as he walked in. Before the other hooded man hidden behind the door was able to move, Aang palmed his skull and threw him harshly to the ground behind him.

He stood solidly staring at the hooded man holding Katara hostage. "Let her go." Aang commanded very harshly. Aangs hands tensed into tight fists, both arms exploding in a flash of his azure blue flame, continuing to burn brilliantly, "Now!" he yelled.

The figure did not move, only the sword he held trembled slightly. No one's eye could have seen it but Aangs, and he did. Aang moved without hesitation, he unleashed his hidden skill blood bending skill. The man's arm snapped away from Katara, dropping the sword and swinging around to his back. Aang continued his stranglehold grip of the man and bended him against the wall, the figure yelled loudly in pain.

Aang tossed him against the other intruder and walked over to them. He grabbed each one by the hood and dragged them out of the room, continuing to drag the two through the buildings to the edge of the island. Aang threw them to the edge of the island, bending them each into stone coffin. He kicked the ground roughly and the two coffins jumped upright.

Aang grabbed their hoods and tore them off fiercely, tossing them aside as they burned. Their faces were menacing, but neither spoke. Aang didn't recognize either of them, "Who the hell are you!" he demanded.

Neither moved nor spoke. Aang tried again, "Who are you!" he yelled, getting in the face of the man who held Katara. But still no response came from either.

Aang realized that they wouldn't talk. He turned his back to them and looked at the moon. It was only half full, but it was still brilliant. Aang sighed; he turned back the coffin imprisoned intruders and sank their coffins to his waist. Aang placed his left thumb on the forehead of the first one and his palm on his chest.

Aang took a deep breath and the man slouched over, dead. His spiritual energy drained to the last drop. Aang stepped over the remaining man and placed his thumb on his forehead and his palm on his chest. "We are messengers." the man said coldly, before he too, slouched in his cold stone tomb.

Aang closed the coffins and pushed them into the churning ocean. He watched them sink for a moment before he turned and headed back to their bedroom quickly. Katara sat quietly on the bed, holding her arm. Aang walked in, breaking the silence, and she got up quickly to meet him.

He hugged her tightly, "Are you okay?" asking gently. She nodded in his arm, tears running silently down her face into his robes. They stood together strongly for several minutes, as Katara cried into Aang silently. Aang carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down slowly and walked over to the doors, closing them tightly, one of the rare occasions that both the doors and the window were closed.

He walked back over to the bed and slid in with her, neither bothered to take off their clothes. Aang maneuvered around her as she curled up and wrapped tightly around her. "It's okay babe, I'm here. I will always be here. Always."

Katara rubbed her neck gingerly, just above her betrothal necklace. Aang saw this and tried to distract her, "Remember why I gave you that Katara, and what I told you. I told you that I would always protect you, I told you that you were the most important thing in existence to me, and I told you that I would always stay with you through thick and thin." She didn't respond at all, "Katara look at me."

A moment of silence passed before she rustled over and looked him in the eye. His eyes were filled with strength and love. "Katara I love you. Don't let this get to you. Those men are nothing to worry about, they were small time criminals who thought they could get a cheap shot." He held her chin, "Stop thinking about it. Like it never happened."

Katara's mind raced, thinking about how they could have found their island, how close they were to killing her, how she had to put Aang through this. She looked back at his eyes, and suddenly she felt it all melt away, the fear, the sorrow, the anger and horror, everything. She knew he was right, somehow the men were no longer a threat and would never be again. She knew again that she was always safe with Aang; she knew again that he would stop at nothing to help her and protect her; she knew that everything would be okay because she was with Aang, her immensely powerful and loving husband who would stop at nothing to keep her sage and give her whatever she could ever want.

Katara smiled weakly. Aang smiled back, happy to see her happy again. "Good." He paused, "Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

She shook her head, "No, I want to say here with you." Aang smiled at her and pulled her back to his chest, his warmth enveloping her, not just physically. He dropped his head enough to kiss her on the lips gingerly. Her hand crept up his side to his head and pulled him down further. Their kiss deepened greatly, and Aang made sure of it.

Katara withdrew suddenly as a huge wave of energy hit her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at Aang curiously, "Did you just energy bend?"

He laughed, "Maybe a little." pulling Katara back to him. Silence fell comfortingly on the couple as Aang helped Katara drain her fears away through his own spirit. She fell asleep quickly afterwards and Aang followed soon afterwards.

Aang woke to the new morning glow of the sun in his eyes. Katara still rested peacefully in his arm as he admired her peaceful slumber. Not wanting to get up at all Aang rolled over and wrapped his free arm around her and closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of the few songbirds that had claimed a home on the island. Katara stirred lightly and Aang opened his arms enough for her to get comfortable once again, before he drifted back into a short sleep.

Aang woke up to Katara's hand gently stroking his face. He smiled, "Good morning beautiful." Her hand slowly worked its way down to his side, "Oh, what brings you around today?" he growled playfully, rubbing his hand against her side.

"Oh… Just you." She teased, biting her lip. She knew Aang couldn't resist that, and she was right.

He rolled her over and rested himself above her, kissing her quickly before she had the chance to tease anymore. He arms wrapped around his head pulling him down to her. He broke away from her, "These clothes won't do."

Aang ran his hands up the slits in the side of her dress, slowly pulling it off to reveal her wrappings. He tossed her dress into the chair against the wall and started to slip out of his own robes. Katara hastened his undressing and his robes too were tossed aside on the chair.

Aang turned his attention back to his wife, who, as always, looked strikingly beautiful. Her slim physique took Aang's breath as his eyes gorged on her beauty. He dropped back down to her, kissing her as he slowly unwrapped the bindings that hid her from everyone but Aang.

Katara grabbed his hand and fought back playfully, teasing him and forcing him to overpower her. Aang wrestled with her intimately before he managed to get a hold of her wrist and pinned her arms back down against the mattress. She bit her lip again determined to drive him mad.

He leaned over to kiss her but she refused, continuing to fight his grip and whipping her head back and forth to keep him from kissing her. She giggled as he tried to contain her but failed to do so. Aang wrestled both her arms down and pinned them again with one hand and used the other to grab her jaw. Even with the crazed play fight he was still gently and didn't harm her when he manically grabbed her to get a grip to finally give her a passionate kiss.

She melted away as he finally won his first prize, but quickly recovered and took advantage of his distraction. Katara overpowered Aang and flipped him over onto his back, "Hmm, so much for the mighty avatar." she whispered in his ear as he recovered, "Easily tossed around by a girl from the water tribe, without even the need for bending."

He grinned, "Only my wife." he answered lovingly. Aang tried to take control again but was met with her instead pinning his arms down and kissing him deeply. He stopped fighting her and followed her kiss back up, dissatisfied as she pulled away. "Why must you do that?" he pained. She only smiled and bit her lip even more enticingly.

Aang growled and quickly overpowered her, nearly throwing her off the bed before he caught her. She wrapped around him as he picked her up, holding her above himself and kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to walk forward. She held his face as he continued to kiss her repeatedly.

Aang slammed Katara against the wall with a thud as he aggressively took her lips. He broke away just long enough to finish removing her wrappings, letting them rain to the floor. He picked her up again as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him tightly. Aang slammed her against the wall roughly, nibbling at her neck.

Katara moaned, throwing her head back as he continued to suck on her neck enticingly. Aang teased her, rubbing against her roughly. She scratched at his back and neck, "Stop teasing me." she whispered into his ear painfully.

Aang grinned, "No." He raised his hand from her waist and slowly felt his way up her side, brushing her skin lightly, shivering as he went. His hand rested on her breast, but didn't stay put for long. He rubbed his hand around her breast tenderly; she shivered noticeably as he continued to circle around her nipple. Aang slowly circled closer to her nipple and grabbed roughly as he came upon in.

Katara shook against the wall as Aang continued to rub her breasts. He stopped suddenly and she looked down at him, he grinned. Katara wrapped her hands around his neck as he maneuvered. She winced as he thrust into her quickly; her hands gripped his neck tightly. Aang pulled out of her and thrust back in, picking up the pace.

Katara's shadow bounced against the wall as he continued to slam into her. Aang felt a dull pain in the back of his neck as Katara dug her nails into him subconsciously from the excruciating euphoria. He looked up at her, but her head was resting against the wall looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He looked back down as he pounded into her, her fingers dug deeper into his skin and he knew she was about ready to finish.

Aang blew lightly on her chest, setting her over the edge. Katara dropped her head, her nails dug deeply into his skin as her whole body tensed and contracted from her climax. Aang cringed slightly as her nails dug in but he kept going, he thrust into her deeply once more as he felt himself build up. He held her up as he pumped his seed into her, thrusting slowly.

Aang weakened as he came down from his euphoria, but regained his stature as he held Katara against the wall while her body continued to surge with wave after wave of convulsions and pleasure. Her head drooped loosely with her mouth open as she fell of off her peak. Aang looked up at her once again and stole her open lips.

He slipped his tong inside her mouth as she came to once again. Katara gladly fought back with her own tong in a vain attempt to push him out. She pulled back, slowly breaking their lips apart. She rested her head against his, glaring deeply into his eyes, "You feel amazing, baby." he moaned through his breath.

She smiled, holding his face, "So do you." Katara kissed him again, his lips reaching out for hers. He slowly let her down, following her lips as she dropped below him. He held her waist as she leaned against the wall kissing him. Katara broke away again, "What do you want to do today?"

A smug grin grew on Aang's face, "You."

She laughed, "You just did, what other than me do you want to do?"

Aang's grin remained, "Nothing."

"What? The mighty Avatar has nothing to do at all today?" she taunted.

He waved a finger in front of her, "Ah, you asked what I wanted to do today, not what I have to do today."

"Okay, what do you have to do today?" she corrected.

"Still you…" he dropped his head again and started to nibble at her neck again.

"You can't do me all day! I would wear you out! Besides you have work to do." she interjected.

"Well then, your challenge is accepted!" he retorted. He picked her up again and carried her over to the bed as she glared at him brilliantly while their shadows followed them in hot persuit. He laid her down in front of him and climbed over top of her again.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Not my best work in my opinion, but it flows decently**


End file.
